Possessed
by Dragkira
Summary: Ever since Naruto was almost killed by Sasuke, trying to bring him back, he's been miserable. Torn in two by love and betrayal, he feels even more alone than he ever had. In an attempt to bring the old Naruto back, Tsunade sent him for a week, to fire country. However, when he returns, it seems as though his condition has worsened.


Ever since Naruto was almost killed by Sasuke, trying to bring him back, he's been miserable. Torn in two by love and betrayal, he feels even more alone than he ever had. In an attempt to bring the old Naruto back, Tsunade sent him for a week, to fire country. However, when he returns, it seems as though his condition has worsened. But that still doesn't explain the dried blood, caked on his face, dripping from his eyes and mouth. It also doesn't explain the mysterious deaths that Naruto is, for some reason, connected to.

Naruto blinked, sadly, looking around. Though the wounds on his chest and the gash on his head did hurt, it was the mental wounds that hurt more. He sighed, his depression rolling off of him in thick waves. He should be in Konoha, resting. But no, here he was, in fire country, trying to enjoy himself, all alone. He glanced around the town, to see if there was anything interesting for him. Unfortunately, nothing took his interest. He sighed again. Why was there nothing for him to do today? He took another turn and walked into an abandoned area. Some kind of giant mansion. But it was broken down, cracked and covered in vines. Naruto blinked, in shock. Slowly, he walked up the cracked, old steps, up to the door. He reached up and pulled the vines away. It revealed, to his surprise, an Uchiha symbol. '_There were Uchiha's living in fire country?'_ He thought to himself, in confusion. He blinked, before trying to push the door open. To his surprise, it did open, rather easily. He took a deep breath, then stepped inside.

The inside of the mansion was just as wrecked as the outside. The red carpet was ripped and coming off the concrete. The dark purple paint was peeling from the walls. The glass chandelier was in pieces on the floor. There were dried, black blood smears on the ground, staining the carpet. A small skeleton, in a red silk kimono, lay on the ground, head turned to the side. Naruto felt his stomach twist. Did Itachi strike here too? He walked into every room. Each one was old and decaying. Sometimes, there was blood in a room, quite often with a skeleton to accompany it. Naruto even took time to inspect one of the skeletons and concluded that it, indeed wasn't Itachi. The skeleton was much too old for it to be him, at least over 200 years. He blinked again, before standing back up and walking out that room. He went up the stairs and ended up in a bedroom. The peeling carpets were midnight black, the old paint midnight blue. The dressers were black and red and infested with termites. The crumples, old bedding was black and red as well. There was a katana hanging on the wall. It's handle and holder was black metal, with a red dragon imprint on it. The handle even looked like the dragon's tail. Unlike the rest of the mansion, where every glass surface was broken and every piece of wood was braking apart, the cloth turning into threads in his hands and the blood so old, it was black, this katana looked very well kept. Slowly, Naruto edged towards it. He, carefully, pulled it off the stand and stared at it. It seemed ancient, light, yet also very strong. He bit his bottom lip, as he unsheathed it. The blade itself was made from what seemed to be grey titanium, with the same dragon imprint, only in black, going down, as though the handle was it's tail. In golden writing, on the dragon, was two words, forming one name.

"_Mizuki Uchiha."_

Suddenly, he jumped, with a yelp. He put the finger, of which he had accidentally cut on the extremely sharp and well kept blade, in his mouth. The taste of metallic blood met his taste buds and he winced.  
>"That's one sharp sword." He thought.<p>

"Thank you." A feminine voice, that seemed slightly distorted, spoke from behind. The blonde froze, wide eyed. A cold hand grasped his shoulder. He glanced down, to see that it was burnt, not so badly that it showed only bone, but so badly that blood oozed from the cracks and dripped down his shoulder, staining the cloth. The hand seemed to have a reddish glow. "Also, thanks for coming in here. I never would've been able to extract my full revenge alone."

Naruto's scream tore through the stale air of the mansion. But there was no one to hear it. No one to stop his in pending doom.

"Welcome back, Naruto!" Sakura and Ino screamed, happily, as he entered his apartment. Everyone else came running into the room, crying out their welcomes. But everyone froze and stared at the unresponsive blonde, when they saw his facial expression. His eyes were wide, the irises dilated, staring off into the distance. His lips were open slightly, in a fearful gasp. There was dried blood on his cheeks and dripping from the corners of his mouth. In one hand, clutched tightly, was a black katana with a dragon pattern. They all gasped and Sakura rushed to his side.  
>"Naruto, are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. She pulled away, quickly, when he flinched, as though her touch shocked and hurt him at the same time. He looked at her, then away. He seemed more nervous than before. Jumpy. Scared. He jumped, as she gripped his arm and began pulling him away, into the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet, before wetting a cloth and dabbing the dried blood away from his face. "Naruto? Can you talk to me?" She whispered, gently. There was no reaction, just a fearful stare. That was all that was needed for her to hug him, tightly.<p>

Suddenly, he screamed and pushed her away. He curled up in a ball, hiding his face and whimpering, quietly. Sakura blinked. This was not the same Naruto. It was him, of course. There was no jutsu there. But It wasn't the same him. He was different.

Fred grinned, down at the dead body below. She was totally mutilated, her face barely visible. Blood covered her, her organs removed and stored in jars, most of the blood also jarred. Her hair was ripped out, so were her teeth and eyes. He sighed, then turned and left the body, strapped, on the table top, for his friend, Mike. He boxed the jars for the Black Market, then walked away. He checked his watch. 9:25 pm. Ah, what a night it was. The screaming, the blood, the look of life fading in her eyes. How nice it was. He walked outside, into the cool, night air, taking a deep breath, then sighing. What a nice night, So beautiful. Suddenly, he noticed a figure, standing at the gates. He wore a black and orange jumpsuit and a black belt, holding a holster for the katana that was drawn. His head was down but Fred could still see the golden hair, glittering in the light. He grinned. Another victim. Good.

He began walking towards him, smirking an evil smirk. He was dripping with blood, so he looked like a serious serial killer. Suddenly, he stopped. Something didn't seem right. The air around the male was as cold as winter, even though it was summer, in the village hidden in the mists. Weird. Suddenly, he rushed forward and, with supernatural strength, pushed him to the floor. There was a loud CRACK and Fred screamed, as his arm snapped. He stared up at the guy, shocked and terrified. The male's skin was tanned. His cheeks had three, whisker-like scars on each cheek. But they were hardly visible from the blood pouring from his eyes. Blood also dripped from the corners of his mouth. His eyes… Oh, how awful they looked. It was as though they had been burnt from too much acid being poured in the eyes. The whites were a bright, bloody red, while the iris and pupil were a darker, deeper crimson colour. They were wide, fixed in a pain-filled stare, his lips pursed in a tight line. Slowly, they opened and spoke.

"Where's Yuki?" His voice seemed to be mixed with a distorted female's voice, as though there were someone else talking for him.

"I-I don't know!" Fred yelped, in terror. His fear rose, as the dilated irises returned to their normal size and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Yes… Yes you do." Then, he brought the Katana down on Fred's neck. He screamed in agony, which soon brought down Mike. Immediately, he was struck down and stabbed as well. Blood soaked his hands, dripped off of the Uchiha's blade. Naruto's irises, now a bit smaller again, stared, in his emotionless, yet pain-filled stare, at the bloody corpses. Before he turned and disappeared, in a whirl of fire. It was silent. So silent. The air smelt of fresh, metallic blood. But only the moon stared down at scene.


End file.
